


HOLY KNIGHT

by venialis



Series: うたのプリンスさまっ！MYプリンセスっ！ [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Choose your friends wisely, Crushing on a fan, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Given By Friend, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venialis/pseuds/venialis
Summary: (Masato/Reader)You looked at him and leaned up, pressing a kiss on his lips. “Thank you for finding me.”He returned the kiss. “Anytime.”
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Reader
Series: うたのプリンスさまっ！MYプリンセスっ！ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	HOLY KNIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: falling in love with a fan
> 
> This is actually the first work of the entire series I should be working on, but somehow it didn't turn out well so I redid it. Recently.  
> But yeah so here it is and it's a gift for the youngest sister. She said it's okay to put up here so, here it is! UwU

“Legend Star~”

The moment STARISH sprung up on the stage for their last song, you were close to tears. You’ve waited for years to get a chance to attend their concert, and two hours just passed in a blink of an eye. You were extremely dissatisfied with how time flies, but you could do nothing, other than giving your best cheer. And perhaps looking at your bias so much more so that you could sear his image in your head, hopefully having a dream of him later in the night.

So you joined in the cheer, screaming “STARISH! STARISH! STARISH!” along with the crowd, sometimes a lil’ “MASATO!!!” in between, not knowing that he actually heard and saw you.

*

The members of STARISH were resting at the backstage after the live, stretching and cooling themselves after the extensive performance.

“Hijirikawa.”

Masato didn’t need to look to know who was calling him. “Yes, Jinguuji?”

“Say, wasn’t there this girl who screamed for you so much that she cried?” Ren sneered as he gave Masato the Look™ which he assumed Masato would understand. He was wrong.

Otoya choked on his water and looked away hastily, trying to hide whatever he was thinking. Did that work? No. Syo caught on to it and blushed furiously. “Ren! Connotations!”

“My phrasing wasn’t that good but, you know.” Ren gave another wink and almost threw Otoya into a hysterical fit. “But back to the point,” Ren redirected the conversation back on its rail, “What do you think about her?”

Masato fidgeted slightly, trying to hide his uneasiness. “She’s cute.”

Hearing that reply, Cecil frowned a little. “That’s all?”

“What do you mean by that?” Tokiya joined in the conversation.

“I’m trying to say that she’s more than cute. She’s very adorable.” Cecil emphasized his point and leaned back into his chair, where he decided that he’ll let the massage therapist to do the relaxing for him. “I’m done stretching.”

Natsuki finished changing and walked into the room with his drink, and managed to hear bits and pieces from the door. “Who’s cute?”

“The girl who was eyeing at Hijirikawa the entire time.”

Heat climbed up Masato’s cheeks. “Jinguuji!”

Natsuki looked up as he recalled. “Ahh… The girl with (hair length) (hair colour) hair who was wearing Masato’s official T-shirt and was waving a fanmade flag? Yeah, she’s pretty adorable.”

With that being said, the six turned to look at Masato, wondering what would the protagonist in this situation do. Masato grew even more uneasy and looked away, wiping the no-longer-existent sweat and drinking his water, doing whatever he could to get you out of his head. 

Otoya looked at Masato and chuckled. “Do you want to switch colours with me? You’re redder than my hair right now, if you haven’t realize that.”

Cecil, being the strangely perceptive one had to throw in another comment. “Masato. What you’re displaying right now is uneasiness and embarrassment. I find no awkwardness present, which means it is very likely that you are also interested in her. So what’s stopping you from admitting it?”

Masato pursed his lips, refusing to answer to that question.

Tokiya sighed. “You know, you’re very rigid with the rules imposed on you. There’s no fault in having a crush, falling in love and all.”

Natsuki nodded in agreement. “These are natural human emotions, and you should be embracing it instead of pushing it away. Love is such a wonderful, fluffy feeling, so why are you disregarding your own feelings?”

“Because these feelings are not gonna be answered!” Masato hissed his thoughts out. With it as an opening, the words blurted out more and more. “We’re idols. And we had an agreement that **_Romance Is Absolutely Forbidden_ ** when we joined Saotome Academy. Have you lot forgotten about it?” 

“Lmao yeah.” Ren replied nonchalantly. “Besides, rules are meant to be broken.”

Tokiya nodded. “He totally disregarded the rule and got a girlfriend.”

“He what?” Syo jumped up from his seat. “No, wait. Did I hear that wrongly?”

“Nope. Renren’s girlfriend is older than him, if I recall correctly. And they have been dating for like… Half a year? Or more?” Natsuki replied.

Masato turned to look at Ren with a more-than-surprised look. He never thought that Ren was in a relationship, not to mention that it was for quite some time. Was it because Ren hid it well, or was he too oblivious to realize it?

”But they did a good job concealing it so, it wasn’t much of a problem.” Otoya chirped in. “She disguised herself well when they meet, and they have the approval of their families, which made it even easier for them to meet at their family’s house.”

Syo fell back into his seat. “Dude, hold up. So now the ones dating are Ren and Natsuki, and presumably Masato soon… Okay, got that in my system now.”

**_“WHAT??!”_ **

A new round of chaos ensued, saving Masato from the group interrogation. He was glad. Beyond glad, to be specific, since he was never good with stuff like this. But it also got him wondering if romance wasn’t exactly that bad.

*

You never knew how much you affected your bias, and you never thought about that before. The only thing you knew was that Hijirikawa Masato was more than an idol, and you’re fine with that. His existence was the light in your darkness; his songs were lullabies for your weary heart; his voice granted you courage to persevere through the days and nights. He was a beacon in your life; your religion, and you’d do whatever you can to support him.

Humming his Holy Knight, you skipped into your favourite practicing room to practice your exam pieces, which you dreaded a lot. “With the power of Masa the Holy Knight, I will prevail.” You sat at the piano and started warming up with scales and a few of Masato’s songs. Indeed, what a way to get yourself prepared.

Unknown to you, Masato himself was outside of your practice room. The soundproof system wasn’t that well, and he heard the pieces that you were playing. There was this slight awkwardness, but it was soon overwhelmed by the emotion you were conveying through your playing. Your skill was not as refined as his, but the playing and musicality made his eyes watery. He never knew that his songs could impact someone this much, and experiencing it firsthand was beyond words. 

When the pieces reach to an end and there was a long pause, Masato decided that he had to meet the person who gave his songs warmth.

That was the first meeting you had with Masato, the destined moment when your religion turn into the love of your life.

“Oh my God have I died am I in heaven am I meeting God?” was the first thing you had in your mind, and being the straight forward person you are, you had that slip of tongue and you accidentally said it out loud.

Masato let out a chuckle at your reaction. You had always been on his mind for the past few days and he was not expecting to see you again this soon, and it looked like Fate had different plans for the both of you. “Hi, we meet again.”

Your idol was talking to you. He was real, and he was standing in front of you. “Oh hi, yeah we meet aga-” You stopped at your track. “We meet again?”

Your expression was so adorable that Masato couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I saw you at the last concert, so yeah, we met, and now we’re meeting again.”

You could only nod, and so you did. Your tongue was tied up, and your heart was drumming through. You probably would regret it, but you could not tear your eyes away from the ethereal scene before you. “Am I dreaming?” you muttered under your breath as you continued locking your eyes on the man. 

Helping himself, Masato pulled a chair over and sat in front of you. “Allow me to introduce myself again. I’m Hijirikawa Masato, a member of STARISH. May I get to know your name?”

“[L/N] [F/N]” You replied monotonously, eyes still ever focused on Masato. You even started to think that it was the longest time you’ve ever had your focus on someone.

Noticing your eyes on him, Masato cleared his throat nervously and decided to take half a step (if not one whole step) to at least get to know you. Quickly skimming through the various strategies and notes his teammates have explained to him, he started, “So, you often play the piano here?”

You nodded. “Yeah. The ambience here is nice and comfortable, which made it a very good place to play your songs.”

Masato could control what words to come out from his mouth, but he definitely couldn’t mask his emotions. And so, you saw his face gradually turning red, and that’s when you realize what you have said.

“Why, thank you, [F/N]. You played them beautifully. I never thought of an arrangement like that.” Masato replied, hoping that his voice was steady and his smile was not exposing himself.

He said your name, your first name. You could hear the universe exploding in your head and without you knowing, you started to tear up. You knew it was dumb to cry over something simple like this, but the thoughts came welling up, overflowing the dam in your heart. You had no idea why, maybe it was because the man of your dreams was in front; maybe you felt safe for once; maybe it’s because his embrace was so gentle and warm. So many maybes, but all you could do was cry your heart out.

On the other hand, Masato panicked when he saw your tears. He flipped his bag for packets of tissue, but you were heartbreakingly beautiful that he went up and hugged you without himself knowing why. It was an awkward hug, but still, he wanted to be your support. “It’s alright… You are safe, you can cry out as much as you want.”

And so you did. You let out all the pain in you, no longer paying attention to what was happening around you, which included how Masato’s arms tighten around you, or when he combed your hair.

The only thing you remembered was his voice, tender and gentle, telling you everything is okay. And you fell asleep peacefully in his arms.

On the other hand, Masato was not peaceful. Not at all. He never knew your tears affected him so much that he almost wanted to go further. “Masato, no. Remember that you are not supposed to hurt her more.” Regaining his senses, he gently wiped away your tears. He then took out his loose powder and applied it on your face, covering the tear stains.

You were still asleep, having no idea that you were sleeping in the arms of the man of your dreams. He, on the other hand, was wide awake. The image of your face covered in tears was still looping in his head, and the pain he felt for you was too real to be ignored. He took you in his arms and rested you on the armchair that was in the practice room and covered you with his jacket.

Masato took his time to untangle the strands of your hair, imprinting the serenity of your sleeping face in his mind. He found your notebook and scribbled a message on it along with his number and LINE, hoping that you would contact him soon. He then sat by the side, contemplating if he should do _it_ or not. He resigned when his teammates contacted him, and ruffled your hair a little. “I will be back for you,” he whispered. “Wait for me.”

*

You woke up feeling refreshed, yet confused to the large jacket that was covering you. The scent of detergent was strangely calming, and suddenly you wanted to scream in regret as you remembered what happened earlier. “WHat the ever-! aaAARRGGHHHH!!”

In a mess, you still managed to find the note he left for you. You held it in your hands with feathery touch, afraid of crumpling the paper. “It was not a dream at all…” You added his contact and thanked him for the jacket before burying your face in his jacket, taking in the soothing scent.

His reply came in no time, but you never expected it to be that quick. Or it to be in the form of a phone call. It took you a few seconds to muster up the courage to click on the “Accept” button, but you did it in the end.

_“Hey, are you feeling better?”_

He’s talking to you! On the phone! “Yeah, I’m better!” Your voice did _not_ crack a little there. _It did not_.

_“Great. No worries about the jacket. You could keep it, if you want to.”_

You bit your lips at the face of the dilemma. You’d like to keep something of his, but at the same time, you wanted a reason to meet him again.

_“No worries, [F/N]-chan! He’s planning on asking you out on a piano date so you’ll meet him anyways!”_

_“Jinguji!”_

It was Jinguji Ren’s voice. You were not a die-hard fan of his but those words gave you hope.

After a while of muffled chatter, Masato returned to the call. “ _So, uh… Yeah… Would it be alright to meet again? I would like us to discuss about music together.”_

_“And learn more about each other!”_

_“For the last time, Jinguji!”_

You covered your mouth, attempting to suppress the chuckle that was escaping. You’ve heard about how these two often bantered at events, but you could feel that they actually cared for each other. “I’d like to, please. I would definitely need help on preparing for my piano exams.”

_“Phew. I’ll text you my schedule later and we can find a suitable time then.”_

You could not stop your smile growing on your face. “Sure!”

_“Right… So… I’m in a recording studio right now so uh… Chat later?”_

You covered your mouth with your hand. There’s a **Later**!! “Um, yeah! Sure!”

_“See ya!”_

Neither hung up the call, waiting for the other to do so first. Realizing this, you both laughed at how similar your thoughts were. 

_“Why don’t we hang up at the same time?”_

You nodded, thinking that it’s a plausible idea. Remembering he can’t see you nod, you replied, “It’s a good idea! You’ll do the counting?”

_“Sure. One… Two… Three!”_

You smiled as you took the phone away from your ear, blew a kiss and muttered a soft “thank you” before hanging up.

Little did you know that the man on the other side of the phone heard it and got his face all red again, earning a wolfish whistle from Jinguji Ren.

*

You started hanging out with Masato more frequent, and you keep learning new things about him. Such as his love for melon-pan, and that his favourite composer was ~~Agematsu~~ Haruka, and that his new found hobby was to fold napkins into various patterns.

Likewise, he got to know you more as well. For instance, you prefer Mozart over Chopin, you love handicrafts and often made them for friends around you, you’re easily shy but daring at the weirdest times, and you enjoy the sweets he made. A lot.

Now, you both were back into the practice room you two first met each other. You were telling him what happened yesterday with the piano exam and the examiner. “He looked so serious and tall and all, but his Voice! I tell you! It’s so soft, like… Cotton! Like! The gap! Is THERE!”

Masato smiled at the way you were expressing yourself, and how you were mimicking them. The only thing he paid attention to, was the smile on your face and how happy it made him. Unknowingly, he took the stray strand of your hair and tucked it behind your ear.

You stopped your verbal track and looked at him, slightly surprised at this gentle gesture of his. “Masato?”

“[F/N], can I kiss you?”

You were dazed with how gentle he sounded, how soft he looked, and you could only nod.

Masato leaned forward and pecked your nose before pressing a feathery kiss on your lips and pulled away after a few moments of lingering.

You gulped and looked at him. “One more time, please?”

This time, there was more force in the kiss, no longer fleeting or unsure; but a gentle assurance. You closed your eyes and kissed him back with all that you have, no time to question when did the adoration towards your idol became a love that you’d drown in so quick.

You had no objections against it, and neither did he.

*

Masato’s fingers glided over the black and white keys on auto-pilot. Seeing him playing the grand piano in his house had a different touch and ambiance, which created a very pleasant ~~and original~~ resonance. And as usual, you lost yourself in his playing and his presence, until you remembered a question that you've always wanted an answer from him.

“Say, Masa.”

Masato looked up from his piano. “Hmm?”

“You said it was something like love at first sight, but why?”

He looked at you with a smile, heartbreakingly gentle. “There is no answer to love, but if I was still to give a reply, I would say it was because of your eyes.”

You walked over and sat beside him on the piano chair, arms hooked and fingers linking to his. “Eyes?”

He took his free hand and caressed your face, thumb slightly tracing the edge of your eye. “They say that the eyes are the windows to one’s soul. And I saw your soul through them. It was beautiful, amazingly beautiful.”

You looked at him and leaned up, pressing a kiss on his lips. “Thank you for finding me.”

He returned the kiss. “Anytime.”

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Friend: SEND  
> Friend: TO  
> Friend: YOUNGEST SISTER  
> Friend: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Me: I shy
> 
> Friend: *sends to her straight away*
> 
> Me: WOI!!!


End file.
